


Возлюби ближнего своего как самого себя

by Du_Rock



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: For Russian xmen-kink fest 2011. Т03-29. Чарльз/Рейвен. Во время секса Рейвен принимает облик Чарльза. Чарльзу нравится.





	Возлюби ближнего своего как самого себя

Как всегда, Рейвен заснула на диване, пока Чарльз ей читал.

Как всегда, Чарльз оставил ее там, осторожно опустив на подушки, чтобы не разбудить.

Как всегда, Рейвен, проснувшись, пришла к нему в спальню и, не обращая внимания на протесты, забралась под одеяло, прижимаясь все теснее.

И снова Чарльз не смог ей противостоять.

“Мне холодно и страшно, Чарльз!”, “ Мне обидно, Чарльз!”, “Мне так тоскливо!”, “Мне кажется, мы уже не такие друзья, как раньше, Чарльз!” Раз за разом, с самой первой ночи, Рейвен приходит к нему, и он никогда, ни единого вечера не может ничего с этим поделать. Сначала они просто грелись под одним одеялом и спасались от чудовищ за шкафом. Потом делились школьными обидами. Потом настало время невинных ласк, за которыми пришел черёд более серьезных забав. “Мы же брат и сестра!” - Спорил Ксавьер и знал, что это неправда. Но ничего не мог противопоставить обиженному: “Чарльз, ты оставишь меня одну?..”. Как будто под кроватью до сих пор таятся волки, а он, бездушный железный братец, оставляет сестру на съедение.

Волки приходили вместе с ней. Неосуществленные желания, мимолетная похоть, призраки грехов. Каждый в отдельности и все вместе - их можно было удовлетворить в постели с Рейвен. Чарльз не мог одолеть зависимость. Никто не устоял бы, утешал он себя. Никто не смог бы устоять.

“Это не инцест”, - шептала Рейвен, - “посмотри на себя, разве ты синий?” - и откидывала, смеясь, одеяло. Действительно, под одеялом Чарльз был, скорее, красный. Во всяком случае, частями.

Сперва он привык к теплу. Потом к прикосновениям. Потом... к тому, что Рейвен могла исполнить любую его фантазию. К концу школы он переспал со всеми девочками из класса, и из параллельного, и даже со старшеклассницами. В колледже к нему по ночам приходили Мэрлин Монро, Бетти Пейдж и Джейн Мэнсфильд. Он был искушенным студентом. И в то же время весьма невинным. Времени и желания на забавы с полноценными девушками у Чарльза не находилось. Да и к чему? Ночью он мог увидеть любую, и все они рвались в постель.

Но Рейвен это не устраивало. “Ты не любишь меня, Чарльз!”, “Ты спишь с ними и никогда со мной!”, “Я хочу, чтобы бы ты был со мной, Чарльз!”. Но так сложилось, что на настоящую, синюю Рейвен у Ксавьера не стояло. То ли вид ее был слишком внеземной, то ли он действительно воспринимал Рейвен как сестру, но поиметь ее в настоящем обличье Чарльзу ни разу не удалось. Не больно-то и хотелось, если говорить начистоту. "Сестрёнку" в последнее время все реже устраивали прежние игры. Чарльза же душило раздражение. И если днем он гасил его, раз за разом предлагая Рейвен колу вместо виски и уводя ее из пабов и кафе, где пытался кадрить девушек, то ночью неприятие грозило плеснуть через край. Рейвен же словно специально выводила его из себя.

"Ты думаешь не обо мне, Чарльз!", "Ты не видишь меня за этими телами, Чарльз!", и "Ты любишь только себя самого, Чарльз, ну признайся же, наконец!"

Ксавьер, безучастно внимавший попрекам Рейвен, которая сидела голышом на его бедрах, глянул на сестру с интересом. Что-то новое в репертуаре. И сама Рейвен в новом образе. Вместо встреченной в баре блондинки с разноцветными глазами на нем, выразительно глядя вниз, восседал Чарльз Ксавьер собственной персоной.

Оценивать себя с этой стороны телепату не приходилось. Видеть на себе мужчину было непривычно. Видеть себя со стороны не в зеркале было удивительно. Видеть на себе себя со вставшим членом было странно... и совсем поразительной оказалась его собственная реакция на превращение.

Чарльз определенно нравился себе. Больше, чем просто нравился. Нравился в физическом смысле.

“Это безнравственно”, - думает Чарльз и проводит пальцами по светлой коже бедер.

“Противоестественно”, - целует веснушки на ключицах.

“Сводит с ума”, - заключает Ксавьер, когда опрокидывает Ксавьера навзничь, прижимает его колени к своим плечам и замирает, зачарованно глядя на разметавшиеся каштановые волосы, затуманенные голубые глаза, приоткрытые яркие губы. Чарльз тонет в этом взгляде, в этой мольбе о помощи. Он готов на все, чтобы спасти, не дать погибнуть в море греха и раздражения, нежить и радовать того, кто действительно готов принять его поддержку, заботу, любовь... Чарльз осторожно пробует мягкие губы на вкус. Лелеет, прислушивается к неровному дыханию. Оглаживает ладонями теплую грудь, задевает соски и слышит стоны. Он целует все яростнее, везде, позволяя вольности языком, дотягиваясь до тех мест на теле, о которых не мог бы и догадаться, глядя в зеркало. Сейчас Чарльзу не нужно зеркало. Он видит себя в смятении, в любовном жаре, в истоме, стонущим в голос, умоляющим о спасении? о любви? о любовной схватке?

Он знает, что ему нравится больше всего и не спешит. Спешить некуда - наконец-то у него есть время на себя самого. Ему надо проверить, как задохнется Чарльз, если он поцелует его под коленкой? А если прикусить кожу на шее, там, сзади, над четвертым позвонком? А что будет, если он упрется членом в анус и нажмет, немного, слегка, просто, ради эксперимента? А если проделать все то же, но с кремом? А другой рукой бережно сжать яички и держать их в ладони, поглаживая, словно китайские нефритовые шары? А если войти глубже, так, чтобы Чарльз выгнулся и застонал, не от боли, отстраниться и наклониться над членом? Коснуться, сперва языком, а потом губами?.. Продолжать движения, медленно и осторожно, входя на полную длину, пока не упрешься телом в тело, и прерываться, ласкать губами, не обращая внимания на мольбы, до тех пор, пока самого не сведет с ума желание, пока медленный ритм не сменится бешеной страстью, до боли, до крови, до смерти впечатать в кровать, вбивая в матрас, панцирную решетку, пробивая пол... И умереть, когда мир вокруг сведется до ослепительного белого света, в котором только одно лицо - его.

И когда они с Рейвен - уже снова Рейвен - лежат на распотрошенной постели, приходя в себя, Чарльз неожиданно говорит:

-Это было в последний раз.

Рейвен понимает - это так. Никакие мольбы, уговоры и шантаж не заставят Чарльза изменить решение. Нельзя манипулировать тем, кто любит себя.


End file.
